The invention relates to a rack and pinion steering device according to the precharacterizing clause of patent claim 1.
It is generally known in rack and pinion steering devices for the steering to be limited by the wheel support (steering knuckle) striking the suspension link or by the limiting means being moved into the steering mechanism. These steering limiting systems display disrupting impact noises.
Said impact noises are avoided in a rack and pinion steering device according to DE 34 29 597 A1, which has stop members which are fastened to the rack in order to limit the axial movement of the rack against the housing. A part of the contact faces is equipped with elastically compliant parts in such a way that contact is initially made with the elastically compliant parts, in order to absorb the impact jolt in this way, before the metal on metal contact occurs.
JP 08 133102 A has disclosed a stop system whose stop means, comprising elastic material, is completely enclosed in mutually axially movable, nonelastic parts of the stop system, faces of a support element of the steering device being partially used for the enclosure.
In particular in the case of electrically assisted steering devices in which the rotational output movement of an electric motor is used to assist the manual force exerted on the steering handle, the damping concepts of conventional stop systems are not sufficient, on account of the mass moment of inertia of the electric motor, to damp the impact noises between the pairs of stops, for example the track rod and steering mechanism housing.